<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Hope comes from Tokyo by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849734">New Hope comes from Tokyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995'>Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Mute Harry Potter, Protective Severus Snape, Rescue, parental Asami, parental akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito learns news about his nephew ten years too late. Now he must correct those mistakes and help his nephew heal. But how hard will this be when his nephew has magic and becomes his son instead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own viewfinder or Harry potter this is just me writing for fun. I make no profit from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Akihito, why are we in London?" Asami Ryuichi, Kingpin and Tokyo Crimelord of Tokyo, Japan enquired of his young lover. A week ago he had found his lover sitting on the balcony with a shoebox and a letter written on old style parchment paper. His lover had been distraught over something but after a while of just having to hold him Akihito had stated that he needed to go to England. Asami had decided to go with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito held the letter in his hand as he looked around. Waving down the nearest taxi cab he handed their stuff silently to the driver. Once he got in and had pulled Asami in he looked at the driver. "Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, please." Asami heard him say in perfect English with a hint of an accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive was silent and when they entered the carbon copy neighborhood of Surrey both men cringed. "No wonder she never invited me to visit. I'd leave this creepy neighborhood the second I entered. I will have to force myself to endure this agonizing sight until this letter is explained to me." The driver agreed. He didn't like the houses either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is number 4 messers. It'll be xxx pounds sir." The driver said getting out to get their luggage from the boot of the car. Akihito pulled out several English notes and grabbed the bags. The driver's eyes widened at the amount.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait here and you will be allowed to keep the change." Akihito said, taking a deep breath before walking up to the door. He could sense Asami following him without having to turn around. He hit his finger against the doorbell. He snickered at the annoyed sound from within the ugly house. When the door was wrenched open by a fat..no obese man..walrus.. he stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you freaks?" He growled out before trying to slam the door in Akihito and Asami's faces. Akihito swiftly stuck his knee and foot in the way of it shutting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito frowned. "My name is Akihito Takaba nee Evans. I'm here about this letter that arrived from your wife, my sister, about my nephew Harry and why it took you ten years to notify me that my other sister and her husband had died? Why did it take so long for you to decide that you want me to care for Harry?" He said dangerously close to growling it out. It was easy to see that Akihito was pissed. All the purple faced walrus could say was a quick get inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry had heard the doorbell ring from where he lay weakly in his cupboard. His Uncle had shoved him in there only moments before it had started going off. Harry heard someone speaking. It was small but there was an inkling in the back of his mind that he knew the voice. That the voice meant safety and home. Hope. His mind provided the name almost immediately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aki</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito, being let in, quickly took note of his surroundings. Pure disgust marred his face at what he saw. He would not be staying the night here. No they would not be staying at all. “I brought the paperwork with me if this letter is correct and you are saying that you refuse to raise Harry. If so you will sign these papers and I will take Harry and the three of us will leave with his possessions and not grace the doorstep again.” He snarled out as they moved to the sitting room where his ‘sister’ and other nephew were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami had never actually heard Akihito speak in such anger or such a tone before. It turned him on until he caught sight of blood trickling out from under a small door under the staircase. That didn’t look good and set him on high alert. Leaning forward gently he pressed his lips to Akihito’s ears. “I think I found something here you go on in there and settle what you are doing. We’ll talk later and you will explain what’s going on love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito shivered at his words but nodded and headed on into the room with the others. Meanwhile Asami opened his phone up and called Kirishima. “Bring the car to Number 4 Private Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. Tell the taxi driver waiting outside that he may leave our bags with you and that he can keep the change he was given.” He then hung up and moved to the small door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As quietly as he could he unlocked it and opened it after taking pictures of his surroundings as evidence against the Dursleys. With every step he did he took several pictures and had to bite back his anger at what he saw within. A small child no bigger than an eight year old lay within on a ratty crib mattress covered in blood and wounds. He took multiple pictures and gently reached to the child. The child was barely breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking pictures of everything he saw the carved words on the wall. “Harry’s Room.” He realized instantly this child was the nephew Akihito spoke of. He as gently as he could, lifted the child out of the space and took more pictures while checking the child over. It was awful. There was no way this child should be alive with the damage done to him and the old scars said the same. After taking sufficient evidence he then got up carrying the child to where his lover was. “I think I found your Harry.” He said walking into the sitting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito’s eyes went round then narrowed in anger. He turned on the horse faced woman and the two obese males. "How dare you! How dare you hurt your nephew! I'll see you in prison for this. Just you watch. Stupify!" He didn't care that Asami was watching. "You had better be glad I prefer to avoid going to prison myself or I'd kill you without a second thought on the matter. Since you have already signed the papers giving up all rights to me I'm leaving with Harry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Storming out of the room he looked Harry over before going to the stairs. "Accio Harry Potter's Belongings." Asami watched in awe as a trunk, bird cage with an owl in it, a couple snakes, and a tattered blanket came flying into Akihito's hands. He wrapped the snakes around his neck or in his sleeves before opening the cage. "Hello lovely. I see they hurt you too. I know you're hurting and worried for Harry but can you send a letter for me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the owl nipped his finger and nodded he bent down and opened the trunk getting out a price of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He quickly wrote a message down on it before muttering over it handing it to the bird. "Take it to an Officer Thruneborne In London. He'll know what to do. Once he has sent a reply feel free to go hunt then find us. We'll take care of Harry from here." Once they were outside she was off into the air. "Now we should leave. Lason will deal with them for us."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry felt as if he were floating in a deep watery void. Any noise was strange when heard as if he were underwater. He could tell when the voices started to come in clearer and that he, for once, felt no pain in his young life. It was when the familiar voice was heard again that he felt his fingers twitch. He decided to be still and listen and see if it was truly safe. “Harry’s body is still in critical condition. Due to his wounds there was only so much I could do. He’ll most likely never speak again. Ryuichi, they slit his throat open. I can only do so much before he rejects my magic. Magical healing can’t be done all at once. If I do it’ll kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry waited until he heard the other voice. “Then take your time with him, Kitten. We’ll protect him. He’s a child and I doubt he will expect you to heal him immediately. He can get to know you with time.” Harry weakly got up from the bed and followed to where he heard the voices. When he started to open the door, he saw that two men were standing in front of it kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to shut the door back so as not to disturb them only to hear his name. “Harry, I can hear, see, and sense you there so you might as well come on out.” The dirty blonde one said and Harry nearly jumped in fear and shock. His eyes welled with tears as he limped out into the open. Looking up at them expecting to get hit his eyes met brilliant gold. Time seemed to freeze for Harry as a memory of a soft face and scars with golden eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde knelt down to Harry’s height. “Harry. Harry, this is Asami Ryuichi. My husband and your uncle. I’m your uncle, Aki. Your mummy was my big sister. Your Aunt Petunia was your mummy and I’s biggest sister. I’m sorry you had to live with Petunia. If I had known that’s where they were going to take you after your parents were murdered I would have taken you myself. I’m sorry that I'm ten years too late.” Harry reached over and petted his uncle Aki’s head gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then pointed at his hair and then Asami’s eyes. Aki looked back and forth. “Ah! You remember golden eyes from when you were a baby?” Harry nodded and looked back at Asami. Aki sighed and he gently picked him up. He felt Harry stiffen but ignored it. When Harry was eye level with Asami he waved shyly before hiding partially in Aki’s neck. “It’s too soon for me to heal you more so how about we work on getting to know each other and getting you ready for Hogwarts. I’ll even show you pictures of your mummy and dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry perked up at that and let himself be carried to the living room of the place he was in. He was sat gently on the couch. “Stay here while I go get your stuff and the photo albums.” Aki turned to Asami. “Sit and Stay.” He said before going back out the way he came. Asami grunted and sat down in the chair beside the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry curled in on himself as he waited for his rescuer to return. He knew this, ‘Asami’ was also his rescuer but Aki had a familiar feeling to him. When his Aki came back in he was confused since he only had a wand in his hand. He tilted his head and looked at him. Aki smiled and sat down beside him. He dug into his pockets and placed several things on the floor and tables. He pointed his wand at each object and moved his hand in an almost circle. “Engorgio.” Harry’s eyes widened as all the items enlarged including his trunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami’s eyes were slightly wide as he watched what had happened. He was new the magic but this was a whole new can of worms. Aki patted the seat beside him. “Come over to the couch darling. You won’t be able to see otherwise.” He picked up a photo album and sat it in his lap. Once Asami was sitting beside him and Harry on the other he opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gasp came from Asami at seeing the pictures move and Harry’s mouth was hanging open. He sat and told them of each picture until he got to a picture Harry nearly climbed onto his lap to see. A picture of his parents on their wedding day. “That’s your mummy Lily, my sister, and your daddy James. The black haired man beside your dad is your godfather Sirius Black. The tall golden eyed brunette is Remus Lupin. Your honorary werewolf uncle.” Aki saw Harry’s eyes widen and dart to Asami’s eyes. “The short man beside him is Peter Pettigrew. The woman beside your mummy is your godmother, Alice Longbottom, and beside her is Amelia Bones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry pointed at the blurry figures in the background. “Ah, that’s me, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her husband Lucius Malfoy. I was just a teen back then. Lucius was trying to sneak me whiskey. He wanted to get me drunk and drag me off for a shagging. His wife thought not.” Harry then pointed at the next picture of him holding a baby. “Yeah that’s me holding you the day you were born. Only day I got to hold you since I had to get back to school. I was fifteen when your parents were attacked. I had just gotten off the plane to come for a visit and heard the news. I was told you had died with your parents that night so I had no clue…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry patted Aki’s head as he saw tears build up in his eyes. Aki smiled at the gesture. “Thanks, Harry. Now since it was Hogwarts’ Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that told me you were dead that means he was the one to place you with Petunia.” Aki’s eyes hardened. “That man is going to pay for his actions and I’ll deliver the final killing blow. It’s well known you don’t touch the Takaba family. He’s going to have a very angry leopard come September 1st.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone started ringing and Harry’s owl flew in through the window carrying several letters and a package. “Take the mail Harry while I get the phone.” He said getting up and grabbing the receiver. “Hello?” Harry watched his eyes brighten. “Ah yes, thank you so much. I am glad for what you have done. Thank you for everything. I’ll make sure to tell him. Mmmhmm. Yes, goodbye now, Sir.” Aki turned to them after hanging up. “As of now I am your legal guardian by non magical means. They arrested Petunia and Vernon. All I have to do know is testify next week and sign the papers and you will be mine and Asami’s and there’s nothing Dumbledore can do about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry held out the letters not addressed to him with a smile. He was happy to be away from his aunt and uncle and with Aki. Aki sat down and opened the letters. “Ah this is from Gringotts. What could the goblins be needing from me?” As he opened the letter and read it fell from his fingers. “You were never supposed to go live with Petunia at all… Dumbledore illegally sealed Lily and James’s wills. He illegally placed you there… Technically, he kidnapped you from the scene of your parents murder and Lily stated you were to go to me if anything happened to them… or Sirius…” Aki got a dark look in his eyes. “I’d love to see how people take to finding out the truth. We’ll keep your abuse as quiet as we can for as long as possible but leaking Albus’ dirty little secrets to the Daily Prophet will be quite enjoyable.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Harry’s POV</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched as Aki flitted around making lists and sending letters with Hedwig. He had potions ingredients strewn across the counter space and I just sat quietly going through the school books for my first year. I was excited. Magic. It had been a week since I was rescued and I liked Asami and Aki. Asami was rather quiet but when he was flirting with Aki he smiled and laughed more. I frowned at the term used in my history book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki, I need more books to understand what I'm reading. How do I go about getting more books?” I typed into the portable voice tablet I carried with me. Aki paused in his movements and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asami and I will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you want. We can load you up on clothes, books, and anything else while we are there.” I smiled and typed again knowing there was more I wanted to ask him while I could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can...can I call you and Asami Papa and Tuo-san?” I asked. The voice was automated before Aki added magic to it to allow it to carry emotions and sound as his voice did before it was muted by his relatives. I watched Aki freeze and burst into tears. Asami came bursting in, making me flinch and retreat back into the couch. Aki pulled him over to sit with me on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, it’s okay. Can you ask that again for Asami to hear?” He said and I slowly started typing. Asami and Aki waited for me to finish. Aki looked excited and Asami held a neutral look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I call the two of you Papa and Tou-san?” I waited for their responses. When they both nodded I threw myself into their arms. Asami stiffened before joining in on the hug and I smiled. This was what it felt like to finally have a family. This was home. When they broke apart I looked at each of them before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day we stood outside a muggle courtroom. It was the Dursleys' trial. They had just finished speaking with me, Papa, and Tou-san. Now was their decision with the judges. We waited for forty minutes before they called us back in. The judge sat down and looked at Vernon and Petunia. “The court and Jury has decided that one Petunia Dursley, one Vernon Dursley, one Marge Dursley, and one Dudly Dursley are hereby found guilty. Petunia Dursley will receive six years in a women’s prison center, Vernon Dursley twenty years in prison, Marge Dursley eight years in a women’s detention center and all her dogs will hereby be confiscated and retrained or put down if they are a danger to society, and Dudley Dursley will be sent to the Delinquents Home for Reform until he is further deemed able to enter society as an upstanding citizen. The three adults are hereby also not given parole nor allowed to ever have nor be around children again. Take them away.” He said and the trial was over. Custody was immediately given to Papa as he was blood related to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After packing everything up and getting my passport and dual citizenship taken care of we headed to the airport. I was amazed as we were led to a private jet. “We’re taking this? Tou-san is taking us to Japan in this?” I asked. I was excited to leave England despite knowing that I wouldn’t get to go to Hogwarts during the first week or two like the other students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami smiled at me and I blushed. It had taken the entire time until the trial to be okay with asking questions. Knowing that I was actually allowed to ask questions. I was actually learning what I should and for the first time in my life I could remember being cared for and not hurt for existing. “Yes, Harry. This Jet belongs to your Tou-san and we are going to go to our new home in Japan. When you are all healed up we will come back here and take you to the school. I have already sent a letter to a friend of mine who is currently a teacher at Hogwarts and he knows of why you cannot come for the first week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and he held out his hand as we walked and I took it. I still had a cast on my leg so I used him to help steady myself on the crutch in my other hand. We hobbled along up to the plane and when we got there I saw Tou-san take my trunk from a guy dressed in a black suit. The guy seemed concerned for a moment and as we got closer I heard him ask if it was okay to have unchecked baggage in the Jet. I frowned. I hadn’t packed anything I shouldn't. I quickly learned the man’s name was Kirishima and he worked with my Tou-san. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we were inside the jet and seated I looked around. I’d never been in a plane before let alone a jet. My eyes were as wide as saucers as the jet took off after a few minutes. I clung to my seat until I had relaxed enough. Aki was up and walking around as soon as he could and I watched him go to my trunk and open it up. I tilted my head to the side and watched him move it over to me before reaching in and pulling out the potions books.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting it in my lap he sat beside me and opened it to the first chapter. “Now seeing as you are going to miss the first week of school I am going to get you started on your classes now. I am personally not a teacher but I have a mastery in almost every subject you can ask. My father was very strict that I become the best or be culled from the family. My father was not a nice man and he wanted the perfect heir. Your mother didn’t fit his ideals so he denied being her father when asked. Father… would have rather killed me then see me fail at anything. I will not follow in his footsteps but you will be doing your best or you will be scrubbing my potions lab with your toothbrush. Now potions is a subject both your mother and I excelled at. I have personally made a list of what potions you will be learning to brew once we get to Japan as they will be what you are to drink or put on your wounds. So if you mess up your potions you could very well poison yourself or make your injuries worse. So we shall start from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going through the first year books I was fascinated and was amazed when Aki started demonstrating the spells and charms so that I would have a sneak peek at what I was going to miss. I got the movements down but frowned when I realized I would have to speak to get the spells to work. Akihito noticed when I pushed the books away and wouldn’t touch them again. “Harry. Childe, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked at them sadly. After a moment I let out a silent sigh. “Spells require a voice. There’s no way I can do any of this so why teach me something I will never be able to do?” I typed and touched my scarred throat. Everyone’s eyes were filled with sadness as they heard what I had typed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito looked at me startled before getting up and moving away before he waved his empty hand at the book in my lap. The book came flying into his hand. He held it tight once it roughly slammed into his hand. “Did you hear a word come out of my mouth?” I shook my head. “That is because magic can be done wordlessly and wandlessly. It’s a very advanced technique that not even adults can do most of the time but… the Takaba family has always been able to do wandless and wordless as a second nature.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki sat down and looked out the window. “Our ancestors mixed with fae, and nature spirits. Your father, James’ family, mingled with elves before so magic could come easier to you than others. Some will see this as a good thing and then there are the ones who are racist against magical creature blood. They will see you as a lesser being while others will see you as nobility. I’ll tell you about a few times I used my inheritance. Once was against your Tou-san. He chased me up onto a roof before we were together and it was really high up. He thought he and his men had me cornered but I jumped off the building and let my nature spirit take over until I could grab onto a neon sign further down. Do not fear what you are. We shall train you and I shall make sure you are able to excel at everything.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Landing in Tokyo was so strange for Harry and exciting. It took a total of two days for Harry to get used to the apartment and the fact that when both of his dads were in a room alone you stayed out. He was already traumatized enough. Harry never wanted to see that again. He’d been here two weeks more now and he was amazed by the fact that he was allowed to do so many things. He was currently sitting in the living room with his lunch and school books spread out. A loud crack startled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry turned and looked at where the crack came from. The balcony. His eyes widened when he saw a cloaked figure standing there. He quickly rushed to his parents’ room. He saw they were sleeping and frowned. He climbed up onto the bed and started to shake them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, wake up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as he shook them. When they ignored him he got frustrated and grabbed the pillow that was not being used and hit them with it hard. Both men shot up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was near tears as he looked at them. Akihito was the first to wake up fully. He snagged his wand before shoving Harry behind him quickly. “Someone breached the wards.” He swished his wand and the nearest pillow became a pair of pants on him. “Into the safe room.” He whispered. When he saw them not moving he quickly pressed the secret button. “Now!” He said picking Harry up and as soon as the door opened enough he shoved him in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami grabbed Akihito’s arm. “You too.” He said and cocked his gun. Akihito shook his head. “Yes. Akihito don’t you dare.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito pried his fingers off then kissed Asami gently. “They breached the wards. That means they have magic. You can’t fight them. I can.” He ran his thumb along Asami’s jaw. “Take care of Harry and don’t leave the room unless I come get you. Ask a question only I would know. If I can’t answer it or answer wrong then you know it’s not me. If they answer wrong don’t think twice. Shoot.” Akihito then shoved Asami in and shut the door hitting the lock button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito grit his teeth before gripping his wand tightly. “I’ve said that. Now I better not die.” He then stepped out of the bedroom after making himself silent and invisible. What he saw was a man dressed in head to toe black. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin, help us… a Death Eater.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as he readied his wand and started casting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry cried as he clung to Asami in the safe room. He was terrified. When he started hearing glass shattering and loud crashes he only clung tighter. Asami had to hold him tightly so he wouldn’t panic. After a bit it got quiet. Asami hid Harry out of site and readied his gun. The door opened and in stumbled what looked like Akihito. Asami remembered what his kitten had told him. “What did I do to you the first time we had sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at him and said, “We had sex on the kitchen table.” Asami raised his gun only to see the real Akihito behind the impostor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong. He shoved a roll of film up my ass.” The real one said before glaring. His wand was raised. “Stupefy!” He shouted. The impostor was thrown across the safe room and crumpled to the floor unconscious. Akihito then limped into the room. “Next time you mind rape someone get all the facts before you transform into them.” He said leaning tiredly against the door frame. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So my telephone and wifi went out after the storms in my state yesterday. So this chapter is a day late.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Important Announcement!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So you might have noticed I haven't uploaded anything since April 30th. This is because I ended up getting sick of writing and ended up blocked. That ended three days ago and I now have a total mess of chapter ideas and and trying to work on them. I will not be uploading anything for a bit due to the large amount of ideas I have and chapter wips in motion. Don't worry chapters are coming for many books. Once I have several works ready to post a chapter I will upload them for you. Please bare with me as I write. Some books I am going to be editing as well. Don't worry it'll only be like slight things (removing lyrics and such that could get me in trouble). Some books I have more written than others. Some have as little as 10 words on the next chapter others over a thousand. It all depends on time and my mood that sees which books get worked on more. I get frustrated at myself wen I can't do much and that slows my writing down. Please stick with me if you can. Please and thank you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry watched as Asami tended to Akihito’s wounds. He peeked over at the man tied to the chair in the corner. It looked like his Aki but they knew better. The man was starting to stir. Akihito grabbed his wand tightly and got up from his seat on the counter stool. He limped forward and stood as straight as he could. Right before the other’s eyes a dark aura started emanating from Akihito in the shape of a demonic cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impostor’s eyes widened at the sight of the aura. The cat circled around Akihito protectively. He laid his hand on it’s head. “By now you have figured out who and what I am. I don’t know if you were just misinformed or stupid. To attack the most powerful Dark Wizard in all of the East. To tear through my wards and threaten my family. If you were misinformed I can understand but to come here willingly when it’s well known that I can level an entire continent within a day if I am angered… You would have to be seeking death.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito spoke in a calm tone as he walked forward. “All of that I can forgive but to scare my son and put my husband in danger is beyond a death wish. It’s begging to be tortured into insanity before being denied death when you beg for it.” He crossed his arms behind his back. A second cat emerged but this one was white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By now you have also noticed that I am not just a Dark Wizard. I am also known as the Shining Light of the Eastern Sky. A Wizard who can wield Light magic so strong it puts Albus Dumbeldore to shame. I am Magik’s chosen son and you dare to endanger the life of my heir and Magik’s chosen child. If you had killed my son or I Magik would revolt and wizards and witches would have their magic stripped away. You entered the wrong family wards.” Akihito’s magic flared out and slammed the chair against the wall. The impostor screamed in pain as thousands of tons of pressure was immediately weighing down on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito pointed his wand at the man and the pressure stopped. “Who sent you and why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impostor wheezed and gasped for air. “The boy… came… for him…” Harry stiffened and moved to stand against Asami’s leg so he knew he was protected. The imposter’s eyes had followed him as well. Akihito noticed this and stepped so that he couldn’t see Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad answer. Now lets see who you really are. Your time is almost up. The potion you took will begin to wear off and you aren’t able to take a second dose.” Akihito said, looking at the clock. “In a few moments your hour will be up.” They waited as the clock ticked loudly. Finally the intruder’s body started to bubble before revealing his true face. A pale skinned man with black hair now sat in the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito gasped and his wand fell to the floor in his shock. “Severus?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I am feeling better and this is the first of a few updates that I was able to get completely ready and feel okay with. The others are still in the editing stages. I have chapters for The Kaito Family, Elfing on Arda, Cold Blooded, Reading the Truth, Die for you, Secret Family, Accidental Family, Blood Flows Red, Death's Flame, A Kitten in the Host Club, Parental Express, and several others in the works almost ready to go. Bare with me please. I am working as quickly as I can without giving out crap chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one moved but Akihito as he reached forward and punched the now identified, Severus, in the nose breaking the already hooked nose further. Harry blinked before he decided he didn’t care. Aki would protect him. He pulled his Tou-san over to where his studies lay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He signed with his hand to the worksheet. `What does this word mean?` He signed not sure where his voice tablet was at the moment. He knew he needed to work on his sign language too so he didn’t bother to go look for it.  Asami sat down beside him so he could be there to help. Asami looked at the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says ‘invoke’. Invoke means cite or appeal to (someone or something) as an authority for an action or in support of an argument.” Harry nodded and thought on it for a moment more before his eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands moved to sign. `So I need to invoke the spell. To call it forward sort of?` When Asami nodded Harry smiled big. He hugged him. He had started getting used to them and was no longer afraid of Asami hurting him like his uncle Vernon had. He peeked over and saw Aki yelling at the man. He couldn’t hear him though. He tapped Asami’s shoulder. When Asami looked at him he climbed in his lap. `Thanks for helping. I’m tired now. Thanks for protecting me. Love you, Tou-san.`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami smiled, feeling his chest warm at being called Tou-san by Harry. He sat back in his chair with Harry in his lap. Harry laid his head on his chest before closing his eyes. Asami watched his kitten and the man shout at each other even though he couldn’t hear them. He was glad for that as he didn’t want them to wake Harry. It was rare that Harry trusted him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while he saw Akihito swipe his hand through the air. He could hear them now. The man was standing and brushing off his clothes. Akihito pulled him into a one armed hug after a moment. “Finished fighting now? Harry fell asleep.” He said catching the two’s attention. All eyes turned to look at Harry. He was asleep on Asami’s lap, head tucked against Asami’s chest right where his heart was, one little hand had a deathgrip on the kingpin’s dress shirt. The other had a tight grip on one of Akihito’s scarfs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito had the camera out so fast and was snapping pictures it startled the man beside him. The man cursed in English under his breath. Once Akihito put the camera away the man stepped forward and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. Asami watched the wand carefully. He said something, making a light shoot out of the wand. Harry twitched but didn’t wake when the light hit him. After a moment a parchment shott out of the wand and it was filled with words. It took several minutes of the man cursing for it to stop and then there was more cursing as the man read the long parchment’s contents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami looked at them. Akihito patted the man on the shoulder when he collapsed into a nearby seat. “How? How did no one notice this until you came to get him? Why was this not reported? He said Harry was safe and protected. Said he was spoiled and that he had someone keeping an eye on Harry. To prevent this sort of thing. How could we have failed him so much?” The man said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito sighed. “Severus, You can’t blame yourself. You and I were both deceived by Dumbledore. He told me Harry had died. He told you he was safe and raised to be spoiled. We will make this right. I have already taken custody and guardianship of Harry in both the Muggle and Wizarding world. Dumbeldore can’t touch him. Not without revealing that he planned for this to happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them grit their teeth at that thought. Severus sighed. “He sent me here to ‘rescue’ Harry since he didn’t arrive at the school with the rest of the first years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito bristled. A small cat like hiss came from him. “I sent word to the headmaster and McGonagall that Harry would be arriving after a few days to a week due to his hospitalization and healing. I will not send him to Scotland until he is healed enough to go. I have started his schooling here and am teaching him so that he will not be behind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked at Harry. “Since he can’t talk I have started him with wandless magic and so far he’s doing okay with it. He has a harder time getting the spells to work since he can’t say the incantation for them. Though if he puts enough emotion into it he can get it working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached over and tossed a jar of needles at Severus. “Harry has figured out how to do basic transfiguration. They aren’t perfect but close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus looked at the silver needles. There were only small details that wouldn’t really be noticed that needed work. “And he does this all wordlessly?” Akihito nodded and started cleaning up the potion's ingredients. He handed over a stack of mock tests and essays. Severus looked through them and his eyes widened with each paper. “I want him in Slytherin. He’d be wasted in any other house. I’d be able to watch over him better too. Prevent any further problems heading his and your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito laughed. “You won’t have to really worry about that. He’ll definitely be put in Slytherin.” Asami smiled and felt Harry shift closer in his sleep. Akihito noticed. “Why don’t you put Harry to bed, Love?” Asami nodded and got up gently carrying their son out of the room. He could hear the two still talking as he left. Asami laid Harry in bed carefully. He had to pry Harry’s fingers from his shirt before covering him up. Harry clung to Akihito’s scarf like it was a lifeline though and snuggled it close. He snapped a picture on his phone to tease his kitten with. Dimming the lights he left as quietly as he could. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was excited. Today he was going to Hogwarts. Severus was picking him up with a portkey. Harry was healed enough to go and knew BSL and some JSL. He wasn’t as good at Japanese Sign Language but he was getting there. He was going to be good for his Uncle Severus. Harry tapped at the cast on his leg as he waited for the adult. He couldn’t wait to get the stupid, itchy thing off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crack sounded on the balcony before he watched Severus sweep into the room. He was quickly signing away with his hands. `I did all of the worksheets and essays you assigned me. I made sure I packed everything on the list you left me and I have my familiar’s safely caged up for the trip. What’s Hogwarts like? Will I like it there? Are the Slytherins going to accept me?`</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus chuckled and knelt down. He placed a hand on Harry’s head. “Slow down. Good now take a deep breath then let it out slowly.” He watched Harry do as he was told. “Good job. Now, I'm glad you did the assignments and essays for me. I’ll read them over when we get back to Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito and Asami walked into the room with a package. “This is a little going away to school present. It’s a two way mirror so that you can talk to us instead of sending letters across continents and running those poor birds ragged. Now, this mirror is one of four. They are special. If you need to send us a letter or want to, it'll work like a floo. You can send them right through to your Tou-san and I.” He handed over the package to Harry who tore into it and was staring in awe at the pretty mirror in his hands with engravings of a panther, a leopard, a snake, and a raven on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asami smiled as Harry hugged them both tightly. “The mirrors also have a different way of contacting us than shouting our names into it. You have to tap the animal of who you wish to speak with three times. The gems in the animal's eyes will glow and flash if you are being called.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus stood and brushed his knees clean before turning to them. “You said four. Who all will have one so I can be aware of if he starts using it to contact the other people besides you at hours he shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihito chuckled as Harry pouted at what Severus said. “We actually both have one, Harry has the third, and we had the last one made for you.” Severus’ eyes widened at this. “We thought it would be easier if you needed to get a hold of us or we you, should Dumbeldore try something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed over an unwrapped mirror. “It’s exactly like ours and Harry can use it to contact you in an emergency.” Akihito then narrowed his eyes. “If Dumbeldore tries to get him alone, rip that man a new one. We’ll be there in two days and then he will meet me and my lawyers.” He then softened his look. “Take care of our son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded and shrunk the mirror before pocketing it. He turned to Harry. “Go put that in your trunk and then go hug your parents before we go. It’s a long trip and we have to take it in five separate portkey jumps for safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded and put it away in his trunk before picking up the glass case holding his snakes and Hedwig’s cage. He then watched Harry hug Akihito and Asami. While Harry did that he shrunk the boy’s trunk and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping during the trip. He was glad he had limited Harry on how many familiars he could bring or Slytherin House would become a zoo. The boy drew animals both muggle and magical to him like bees to honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry toddled up to him and took his hand. He looked down at the only child other than his godson Draco who willingly touched him. Harry smiled up at him brightly. This child had wormed his way into his heart. “Come along then. Let me hold your snakes.” He held out a green and silver scarf. “Take hold of this and we’ll be on our way.” He watched Harry wave to Akihito and Asami right as the portkey started to glow. “Hold tight and don’t let go. Three. Two. One.” And they were gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>